gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Grand Theft Encyclopedia:Propuesta para Historias destacadas/Archivo
= 2011 = Julio Primera temporada de 80th Vice: Capítulo 1; 2; 3; 4; 5; 6; 7; 8; 9; 10; y 11 de esta serie policíaca creada por mí, en la que aparte de tener buenos argumentos cada episodio, utiliza un nuevo estilo nunca visto antes en el GTE; usando imágenes para detallar ciertas acciones, así como audio y vídeos, dando más variedad todavía. --Sonny Crockett 14:48 14 jul 2011 (UTC) , la serie es completamente genial, es mi favorita de todo el proyecto historias, buen trama, buenos personajes, y mucha acción. -- 14:58 17 jul 2011 (UTC) es una historia intrigante, buenos personajes y desarollo. Se merece el destacado.-- 21:05 18 jul 2011 (UTC) -- 21:23 18 jul 2011 (UTC) Historias:1992.Liberty City/Don Mafioso A 1992 liberty city don mafioso la nomino ya que esta fue la primera historia de mi saga se trata sobre el nemesis de Salvatore Don mafioso que viene a vivir a su territorio por eso manda a Cipriani a infiltrarse para saber sus planes al final Don Salvatore hace un ataque que el ultimo raund es un duelo en la cual gana Sal es una historia corta pero muy buena forma de pasar el tiempo leyendo tambien pueden ver las demas historias de la saga. -- 13:54 5 jul 2011 (UTC) Junio Historias: Instrucciones en caso de emergencia en Vice City Nomino y a favor, es la tercera y última entrega de la trilogía que tenía pensado hacer y creo que tiene todo lo esencial para ser destacada.-- 21:06 13 jun 2011 (UTC) Creo que la historia es muy buena pero le faltan imágenes que ayuden un poco más a comprender la historia y para que quede más "bello" por así decirlo. Es el factor faltante en la historia. . Y eso de las imágenes es una tontería como una casa: Muy pocas historias llevan imágenes, y claramente NO es un factor esencial para una historia, como aseguran antes-- 21:52 15 jun 2011 (UTC) V V parte 1, parte 3, parte 4, parte 5 y parte 6. de esta saga de historias. No nomino la segunda porque ya ganó. En mi opinión, de las mejores, sino la mejor de GTE-- 21:17 4 jun 2011 (UTC) , he leído todo, y no hay más que decir.-- 00:54 5 jun 2011 (UTC) por que no me parece deportivo votar mis propias historias cuando ya han sido nominadas, y tampoco queda muy bien que en una votación el autor diga que son de sus favoritas. Pero no puedo negar y/o ocultar que me lo pasé genial escribiéndo esas historias. Un saludo a todo el GTE. --BL kciR 17:23 5 jun 2011 (UTC) Abril Historias:HNDZ. EN GTA SAN ANDREAS Quiero nominar mi historia talvez sea buena,en fin he visto y muchos han ganado pero son los mismos de siempre,creo que es hora que tambien los nuevos saquen buenas cosas,espero sus votos,estoy preparando una secuela pero quiero saber si es buena esta para pensar mejor si debo escribirla o no XD Discusión 02:04 30 abr 2011 (UTC) Totalmente en contra-- 16:11 14 may 2011 (UTC) Ya que a pesar de contener un argumento aceptable, carece de buena ortografía y redacción (Y este punto se aplica para ambas historias que han sido propuestas) y no contiene enlaces. -- 18:40 14 may 2011 (UTC) Historias:El Sicario nomino y voto por mi historia, pues tiene, todo imagenes, un mundo paralelo al de gta, buena trama de suspenso y enlaces. Saludos Juanvance 17:08 2 may 2011 (UTC) , muy buen argumento en la historia, posee suspenso y el FINAL fue buenisimo. 06:04 14 may 2011 (UTC) Marzo Historias:80th Vice./Piloto. : Se trata de un episodio piloto bien construido, con un buen argumento y rica en detalles. Cabe decir que esta historia utiliza un estilo muy distinto al resto del Proyecto, siendo original su forma de llevar la trama a través de vídeos, audio e imágenes, a parte de que está dotada de algunos puntos humorísticos que la harán más llevadera. --BL kciR 12:48 22 mar 2011 (UTC) : , esta buena la historia, sin duda alguna, se creó con un nuevo estilo diferente a muchas otras de las buenas historias que pueden haber en el proyecto Historias. -- 00:40 25 mar 2011 (UTC) : , sorprendente argumento para solo ser el episodio piloto además de saber combinar vídeos, imágenes y palabras para formar una historia fenomenal. Tienes mi voto. -- 00:44 25 mar 2011 (UTC) Febrero Historias:V V: Vercetti en Vietnam. Tercer Informe. : Es una historia sólida, con buén argumento, bien escrita y ortográficamente más que aceptable. El guión no es simple, sino que tiene muchos giros inesperados y logra captar una atmósfera de tensión durante el transcurso del mismo, aparte de los numerosos homenajes a películas bélicas reales, así como guiños ocultos a primera vista, lo que ayuda a releerlo más de una vez sin aburrirte, destacando que también posee dos gags dialogados humorísticos que suavizan un poco la dureza de la historia. Posee un final sorpresa doble que hadce que el lector quiera saber lo que ocurrirá en la siguiente historia. --BL kciR 19:03 13 feb 2011 (UTC) PD: También posee una útil página de datos, que puede ayudar a comprender partes del argumento, así como un listado de los personajes y sucesos que acontecen en el fic. : , contiene un buen argumento y trama, además de la tensión que cada vez más se va formando en esa pequeña e infernal embarcación, cabe decir, que es un de mi historias preferidas de la GTE. -- 01:18 14 feb 2011 (UTC) : , de verdad me ha atrapado y no dejo de seguirla, como dice Jast, esta historia cada vez más va poniendo al lector centrado al argumento y pues este tipo de historias son mis preferidas. -- 01:52 14 feb 2011 (UTC) : , increíblemente bien hexa y construída. Un argumento que da 1000 vueltas a la inmensa mayoría de las histrias de GTE y que está mejor narrado, con buenos diálogos y unas escenas de acción espectaculares (la huída en el bosque y la persecución de lanchas), giros inesperados (de verdad, te coge por sorprsa). Rick ha demostrado tener mucho ingenio y originalidad, ha buscado un tema diferente, y segun avanza la saga, el argmento es cada vez más denso y complicado, aunque es fácil de ordenar y saber lo que pasa en cada momento. Es una historia con dos líenas de tiempo bien difrenciadas, y cada una tiene un final sorpresa muy bueno que te deja con ganas de más. Creo que era algo mejor la 2, pero la serie VV siempre tendrá mi voto, son mis favoritas. --Jasper6 16:33 14 feb 2011 (UTC) :: : Y otra cosa, atentos a los detalles más insignificantes, como el informne que se pierde con la lancha que en los siguientes fics se les da importancia y son parte fundamental de todo el entramado final. --Jasper6 16:33 14 feb 2011 (UTC) : que es una emocionante historia, impacta en algunos casos al lector con algunas escenas muy importantes del trama que cada vez hace que la persona se centre mas en ella.. -- 01:49 16 feb 2011 (UTC) Historias:Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Returns, 2, 3, 4 y 5 : Desde hace 2 años he estado trabajando en esta historia, dedicándole todo el esfuerzo y tiempo posible. A pesar de eso, por el momento no puedo decir si es buena o mala, pero creo que cumple con la mayoría de los requisitos para que sea destacada. Después de tantos arreglos, ya cuenta con una agradable redacción, goza de buena ortografía y el argumento esta mejor estructurado para que sea entendible y grato ante los lectores. -- 20:42 13 feb 2011 (UTC) : bueno despues de 2 años por 5 historias mereceria algo bueno, tiene buenas imagenes creadas y buen punto de vista para mi ,tienes mi voto, toto-- 20:49 13 feb 2011 (UTC) : . 21:02 13 feb 2011 (UTC) :: . Un gran final, muy triste-- 16:50 14 feb 2011 (UTC) ::: -- 23:58 15 feb 2011 (UTC) ,La más grande, la más larga, la más esperada y la mejor de toda la GTE.-- 03:20 16 feb 2011 (UTC) A favor: La verdad esta copentencia esta muy pero muy reñida¬¬, pero biendolo bien esta historia es la mejor del GTE o no?, a pesar de tanto tiempo esta historia se vivio en todo GTA VICE CITY, uniendo cada dato importante y momento del GTA VICE CITY y siendo muy en este caso cuidadosa al ver cada momento que pasa en el GTA VICE CITY y siendo cuidadosa, en la hora, momento, personajes, etc, GRACIAS a eso se puedo formar esta historia y biendolo bien Tommy Vercceti estaria en cantado por esta historia, pero bueno, muy buen uso de las palabras de tercera persona, tiene mucho cudiado en las palabras, en las expreciones y tanto el siguimiento de la historia, esta historia sera la ganadora cueste lo que cueste. Tienes mi voto y estoy a favor de esta historia Toto.inc.--- NobleTomokiGTA (Gatito)NobleTomoki 04:41 16 feb 2011 (UTC) : , es un honor contar con gente como tú en este proyecto. Enhorabuena. 21:04 16 feb 2011 (UTC) Enero Historias:Rico, el sucio mi historia "Rico, el sucio". Tiene a mi parecer un buen argumento, lo bastante sólido como para considerarse una buena historia, además contiene enlaces para ir guiándote de lo que estas leyendo sin perderte. Tiene una portada de acuerdo al protagonista de mi historia, trato de describir lo que pasa, con buena ortografía, y guiones buenos. Si te gusta leer algo con humor, incluyo algunas que cosas que hacen divertida a historia. Si eres amante de la acción hay algunas partes que puede que te entretengan. Espero que leas mi historia antes de votar. --J@ast95 23:53 19 ene 2011 (UTC) buena historia, la lei y repito, buena historia... El Chico xD 23:07 20 ene 2011 (UTC) : Es entretenida, amena y mejor que la mayoría de las historias del GTE. Me gustó la fuga de las limusinas. A destacar la buena ortografía. --BL kciR 21:49 22 ene 2011 (UTC) -- 00:00 23 ene 2011 (UTC) Buen desarrollo de la mayor parte de la trama, interesantes diálogos, sobre todo los sarcásticos y grata ortografía, así que creo que merece ser destacada. (Aunque opino lo mismo que Bigdadi sobre la narración)-- 00:59 23 ene 2011 (UTC) = 2010 = Diciembre Historias: V V: Vercetti en Vietnam. Informe 2. Se trata de una historia con un buen fondo argumental, ni excesivamente larga ni excesivamente corta, con cuidada ortografía y de fácil lectura y comprensión, así como su capacidad para entretener y enganchar al lector hasta el final, con ciertas dosis de acción y homenajes ocultos a películas bélicas conocidas. PD: Aparte, cuenta con una página de datos que pueden ayudar a comprender o completar ciertas partes de la historia.--Rick LB. Esta es para empezar mi historia favorita del GTE: Un buen argumento, original y bien redactado y escrito, se lee y entiende bién lo que está pasando en cada momento, a parte de que cuenta con una de las mejores (si no la mejor) secuencia de acción del Wiki: El ataque con los helicópteros a la aldea: Impresionante. La trama está bien elaborada y no hay erratas. A ratos divertida y a ratos durilla (la escena del bosque es brutal). PD: Especial atención al diálogo previo al ataque aéreo, donde Vercetti se parafrasea a sí mismo. Jasper6. porque es una historia completamente genial, me hace recordar peliculas de guerra, como Tigerland, y las partes de Vietnam en Forrest Gump. Noviembre Historias:V V: Vercetti en Vietnam. Tercer Informe. : Es una historia con buen argumento, bien contada y con buena ortografía, aparte de que es fácil de leer y comprender. --Rick LB. esta muy buena la historia Rick, es muy entretenida, pero no crees que debería de tener por lo menos unas dos o tres imágenes?, y unos que otros enlaces?, y aparte veo que le falta unos que otros pequeños detalles.. Bueno en cuanto al argumento esta muy bueno y veo que le dedicaste mucho tiempo en ella.-- 05:26 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Octubre Historias:Historias después de San Andreas esta historia, he estado trabajando muy constantemente en ella desde la ultima vez que la nomine (y pensándolo bien, aun era demasiado pronto para proponerla como destacada en aquel entonces), pero ahora la he puesto como una verdadera historia.--Expicport 01:09 24 oct 2010 (UTC) : . Comparada con la anterior versión, está muy buena, aunque la veo algo corta-- 12:06 24 oct 2010 (UTC) : : . Es entretenida y engancha bastante, aunque coincido con Claude, es algo corta. 00:12 30 oct 2010 (UTC) Historias:V V: Vercetti en Vietnam. Tercer Informe. : Es una historia con buen argumento, bien contada y con buena ortografía, aparte de que es fácil de leer y comprender. --Rick LB. esta muy buena la historia Rick, es muy entretenida, pero no crees que debería de tener por lo menos unas dos o tres imágenes?, y unos que otros enlaces?, y aparte veo que le falta unos que otros pequeños detalles.. Bueno en cuanto al argumento esta muy bueno y veo que le dedicaste mucho tiempo en ella.-- 05:26 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Octubre Historias:Historias después de San Andreas esta historia, he estado trabajando muy constantemente en ella desde la ultima vez que la nomine (y pensándolo bien, aun era demasiado pronto para proponerla como destacada en aquel entonces), pero ahora la he puesto como una verdadera historia.--Expicport 01:09 24 oct 2010 (UTC) : . Comparada con la anterior versión, está muy buena, aunque la veo algo corta-- 12:06 24 oct 2010 (UTC) : : . Es entretenida y engancha bastante, aunque coincido con Claude, es algo corta. 00:12 30 oct 2010 (UTC) Septiembre Historias:Historias después de San Andreas Propongo esta historia, desde hace un buen tiempo he estado trabajando muy duro y muy constantemente en ella.. Expic-port 05:05 18 sep 2010 (UTC) : La trama es un tanto floja, y los dialogos abarcan la mayoria de la historia, dejandola atrás y pareciendo que no tiene importancia. Sin embargo, te falta práctica, pero me parece que vas por excelente camino, recuerda, la práctica hace al maestro ------------->> --Piro96 02:52 19 sep 2010 (UTC) :: -- . 21:37 1 oct 2010 (UTC) : Aprecio tu comentario, tratare de mejorar en muchos aspectos, en la ortografía esta bien ya que la revise muy constantemente. Expic-port 22:19 1 oct 2010 (UTC) Agosto V V: Vercetti en Vietnam. Informe 2. : Una historia entretenida, con buena ortografía y fácil de leer, aparte de que tiene un buen argumento y se hace llevadera al lector. --Rick LB. : : Tiene un buen argumento que la hace entretenida. -- 20:45 19 ago 2010 (UTC) Manual de uso para Las Venturas . Me encantó la historia. Bastante original, eso de trabajar de para Toreno-- 14:03 19 ago 2010 (UTC) :: pero igual voto a favor. Una historia interesante con personajes bien marcados y que cualquier persona que extrañe San Andreas disfrutará. -- 16:00 19 ago 2010 (UTC) ::: entretuve bastante leyendola. Buena historia. -- . 21:10 21 ago 2010 (UTC) Julio Grand Theft Auto: United to the End, Parte 2 y Parte 3 -- 15:10 19 jul 2010 (UTC) -- 17:43 19 jul 2010 (UTC) En ese caso yo pondré y mi voto en contra es tan valido como cualquier otro. -- 16:49 27 jul 2010 (UTC) que no sean de agrado para algunas personas, es una buena historia. Mi voto es tan válido como el tuyo XD. 23:57 31 jul 2010 (UTC) Junio Liberty City Cops 2 y su Parte II en este segundo intentó para poner a LCC 2 como historia destacada. Y además el otro mes no hubo PHD, por lo que no pienso que se deban desaprovechar. -- 16:28 22 jun 2010 (UTC) buena historia, buenos personajes e intersante giro argumental-- 21:15 29 jun 2010 (UTC) Mayo CERRADO Abril Liberty City Cops 2 I Parte y Parte II Con LCC2. Por Un Tiempo FUE La Historia con más duración- 01:42 18 abr 2010 (UTC) - . 01:46 18 abr 2010 (UTC) Por voto ESA me gusto vastante perfecta ortografia Muy Larga y Manuel5 15:36 18 abr 2010 (UTC) PD: ya se que mi voto no Que Por Cuenta ningún eco e El 90% de articulos - . 17:52 18 abr 2010 (UTC) . Sobre todo el final, que casi no me enteré de lo que ocurrió.-- 18:38 18 abr 2010 (UTC) Cómo sobrevivir en Liberty City y no morir en el intento de la historia de Sg, que me gustó mucho.-- 18:38 18 abr 2010 (UTC) , llena de suspenso, acción y todo lo necesario para ser destacada -- 18:49 18 abr 2010 (UTC) Marzo Grand Theft Auto: Ties of Blood, Parte 2 y Parte 3 * : Muy buena historia, exelente trama cumple todos los requisitos, aunque lo unico que no me convencio lo mucho es que nadie se diera cuenta cuando Domingo escapo en el Buzzard y nadie los siguiera y se dieran cuenta; y en la parte 3 no me convencio que Andres se volviera el presidente del FIB con solo una llamada -- 03:32 14 mar 2010 (UTC) : , lo del FIB se pudo hacer rápido porque conocíamos al padre de Joe, y tal padre tal hijo. Lo del escape con el Buzzard... no lo puedo explicar cláramente , tal vez porque como maté a todos los guardias del penitenciario pudieron tardar en pedir refuerzos. 05:14 14 mar 2010 (UTC) :: Trama excelente-- 13:19 14 mar 2010 (UTC) ::: -- . 14:31 14 mar 2010 (UTC) : -- 21:13 15 mar 2010 (UTC) Una historia etcelente, buena trama y tiene todo lo que una historia deberia tener. , sin plantilla.-- 18:10 22 mar 2010 (UTC) Febrero GTA San Andreas Stories Me parece una historia muy buena, buena trama, ortografía, etc. -- . 16:20 18 feb 2010 (UTC) , simplemente, que el autor no quiere que sea destacada. Así que retiro la nominación.-- 20:46 18 feb 2010 (UTC) pero el autor no quiere que sea destacada (Ver la votación de Febrero eso creo de 2009 para que sepan los motivos) pero sigue siendo una buena historia. -- 18:33 19 feb 2010 (UTC) Sobrevivir en Liberty City pues nomino y de mi historia. Corregí lo que alguno dijeron hace 4 meses, y añadí más información que aclaran las incógnitas que tenían algunos antes.-- 23:14 27 feb 2010 (UTC) Me gusto mucho la redacción esto es una obra maestra...... -- 19:01 28 feb 2010 (UTC) Estuve leyendola y creo que que deberia ser destacada, tiene buena trama y ortofrafía. -- 21:58 28 feb 2010 (UTC) Esta vez opino que si se merece el premio, pues además de la excelente ortografia ya fue mejorada en algunos aspectos importantes. Tiene una buena trama y que más puedo decir, es una excelente historia . -- 23:37 28 feb 2010 (UTC) Enero GTA San Andreas Stories que trata lo que pudo ser la trama de GTA: San Andreas Stories-- 15:48 17 ene 2010 (UTC) -- 12:55 28 ene 2010 (UTC) y de hecho su creador, ClaudeSpeed9425, voto rotundamente en su contra. - -- 21:39 31 ene 2010 (UTC) Territorios Cambiantes Normalmente tenemos que poner comentarios, asi que debo poner esto: Es una MUY buena historia, con calidad y cantidad y sigue usando a San Andreas, es bueno. - -- 03:15 18 ene 2010 (UTC) . Mas que nada tiene buena trama, completamente a favor -- . 23:48 18 ene 2010 (UTC) . Esta historia me encanto, tiene una trama buenisima y la redacción esta bien, además opino lo mismo que Bigdadi, sigue usando a San Andreas XD. -- 12:53 19 ene 2010 (UTC) Simplemente hermosa. Muy buena trama, calidad, respetando las características de San Andreas, buena ortografía. Simplemente, perfecta, la considero mejor que algunas otras que hemos creado. -- . 16:00 19 ene 2010 (UTC) Es una historia de calidad y ansio leer la acontinuación.Sin duda merecer ser destacada.-- 01:11 24 ene 2010 (UTC) Claramente original, buen trama ect, ect. --Sweeet 19:15 25 ene 2010 (UTC) : No considero que deba ser destacada por blablabla... ¡Qué diablos! Completamente , pero no corregiste la ortografía lo suficiente xD-- 12:57 28 ene 2010 (UTC) Comentarios Ya que cierto usuario ya no se encuentra quien sera el encargado del PHD-- 14:36 27 ene 2010 (UTC) :Ni idea :P-- 12:54 28 ene 2010 (UTC) = 2009 = Diciembre Furia -- 13:27 25 dic 2009 (UTC) -- . 14:48 25 dic 2009 (UTC) Es una gran historia, merece ser una Historia Destacada. -- . 00:01 28 dic 2009 (UTC) Noviembre Omerta 1°, 2° y 3° parte , pero encantadora. Mi favorita. Caracteriza muy bien a los personajes y tiene una historia muy madura y llena de acción, muy completa y ordenada.-- 15:29 22 nov 2009 (UTC) -- 16:52 22 nov 2009 (UTC) Octubre Sobrevivir en Liberty City He creado esta historia y me parrece muy buena. Tiene una buena trama y lo que al parecer es lo más importante: Una ortografía y una redacción impecables-- 11:43 20 oct 2009 (UTC) Me encanta ME ENCTANTA, que tenga una buena ortografía y redacción. Pero, lamentablemente... no te lo quiero decir aquí. Conectate y hablamos. No te enojes por favor, pero Bigdadi y yo estamos pensande en esto y no estabas conectado para decírtelo. Conectate, te digo, lo arreglas y voto a favor oki?}}-- 15:47 20 oct 2009 (UTC) Es una buena historia y con un buen argumento, pero en dos capítulos es muy parecida a la historia de Perdon de Piro. Por eso si ganas... Creo que deberias compartir el premio con Piro... Hablemos en el msn 15:53 23 oct 2009 (UTC) Charlie de repente sabe disparar mejor que todos los pandilleros juntos. Además esta algo enfadosilla (Todas las historias y peliculas tienen algo de enfadoso) pero las partes sin acción no son platicas que tengan que ver con la trama y no siento que esta completa la historia. -- 18:08 26 oct 2009 (UTC) tampoco es para tanto Big. No le bajes el autoestima. Ya lo está corrigiendo. Intenta eliminar los capítulos de Perdon y reemplazarlos. Si fuera tu primera historia y te hablasen así te sentirías mal.-- 16:30 23 oct 2009 (UTC) :Tu historia puedes decir que es muy buena pero no destacada como dice Bigdadi....... Por... un Millonario casi inexperto con las armas se vuelva un asecino experto de la mañana al medio dia. La mayoria de la trama se basa en misiones la trama no se basa en misiones si no en HISTORIAS. Te prometi mi voto a favor si tu historia es destacada pero no lo es.-- 17:47 23 oct 2009 (UTC) . No importa si se basa o no en misiones. ¿Quién te dijo que no pude ser así eh? Déjalo de tratar como una mula, que tiene mejor ortografía que tú, al menos. mis historias se basan todas en misiones, ¿y? Una es destacada y es así. ¿Por qué la trama no se puede basar en misiones si los juegos SI? ¿QUIEN TE DIJO QUE LA TRAMA SE BASA EN HISTORIAS? Dime porqué no es destacada. Ahora Piro y Claude aclararán esto de los capítulos repetidos.-- 19:54 23 oct 2009 (UTC) -- 19:54 23 oct 2009 (UTC) . Miren, no hay necesidad de hacer un tema grande a esto. Yo solicité a ClaudeGTA3 que pusiera a John en su historia, más NO, que hiciera capítulos con mi historia. Yo lo puse a el primero, pero en una conversación que tuvimos por MSN, le mencioné que los sucesos de Perdón podrían ser despues de su historia. Si el los puso, no fue por MI culpa. Ahora, no estoy inculpando a ClaudeGTA3 por esto, ya que es muy amigo mió y solo fué un favor que interpretó mal. Ahora, olviden esto, ¡y quiero que se retome esta PHD como normalmente es!. -- . 20:23 23 oct 2009 (UTC) Creo que Piro96 ha dicho todo lo que había que decir. Interpreté mal lo de John. Solo eso. Solo una cosa más: Lo que dijo TheFarrther de que la historia no puede estar dividida en misiones cuenta como motivo para votar en contra?-- 20:30 23 oct 2009 (UTC) Ni siquiera es un motivo. Se cree muy buen escritor. Déjalo.-- 20:34 23 oct 2009 (UTC) :No es que se crea muy buen escritor, simplemente entendio mal lo de las misiones...o tu dime ¿acaso Claude es muy buen escritor? o tambien ¿tu eres el mejor de la wikia? siempre me has presumido que eres un escritor y eso...¿y si alguien te dice mal escritor como te sentirias? Además ya sabes que Claude dice que eres un quejón y nos pide los votos a todos aunque ni nos guste su historia. -- 00:12 24 oct 2009 (UTC) Exactamente, dejalo. Puedes hacer tus historias como quieras, siempre y cuando sigas el reglamento tanto de historias como de la wiki, y sea del universo GTA. -- . 20:39 23 oct 2009 (UTC) Yo ni dije que no lo fuera, nada más dije que el solo se cree bueno. Yo no soy el mejor de la wikia. Sí, CLuade es buen escritor. Yo no le dije malo, dije que se creía bueno, no lo negué. Sí, lo sé, pero Claude me pidió perdón. Déja de hablarme como si no supiera nada Big. Tu deberías saber algunas cosas más. Tu también pedias votos, decias que si les habia gustado y que esta muy buena, votenla a favor. Mira Big, tratame bien, y no defiendas a Farrther, que se cree muy especialmente bueno, lo suficiente como para criticar de esa forma a los demas.-- 01:04 24 oct 2009 (UTC) , se que eres un buen amigo y buen usuario, pero los votos no se compran , la historia es buena , buenísima, buena ortografía y buena trama, pero los votos no se compran, no te lo tomes a mal, es sólo un consejo, lo mismo que le puse a Bigdadi -- . 03:19 24 oct 2009 (UTC) Yo ni me creo especialmente bueno, ni malo tampoco, solo doy mi opinión de la historia, tampoco es para que lo agarren como una guerra resolviendo situaciones que he iniciado yo (por una parte). Yo no quise herir ni molestar a ClaudeGTA3 por que se que es un gran usuario y buen amigo. Por que vote en contra? eh aquí la respuesta: ClaudeGTA3 me ha venido diciendo que su historia es buena... Le creí... Al leer la historia me esperaba mucho más de esta. (Y No Vote En Contra Por Lo De Las Misiones) sino porque no me gusto, falto más de lo que esperaba en la historia "algo de suspenso". Si fue mala mía y mi intención no fue tratarle MULA a ClaudeGTA3 si no dar un comentario. Si no encuentran un motivo por el cual, yo no vote en contra...... Pues retiro mi voto, y que sigua este PHD normalmente, para votar no para un campo de discusiones.-- 11:49 24 oct 2009 (UTC) PD: Claude si te herí los sentimientos disculpa esa hermano. , ahora sí, es una buena historia, buna trama y buena ortografía -- . 13:39 24 oct 2009 (UTC) Amigo, no es que sea malo, ni que te esté traicionando, pero si estuviste comprando votos, solo por eso, pero en cambio es una buena historia, trama y ortografía, pero lo que se hace ilógico... ¡es es que en unos cuantos minutos Charlie sabía usar armas como asesino! Echale ganas -- . 16:38 24 oct 2009 (UTC) Claude no te lo tomes a mal, pero no votare por tu historia, porque siento que le hace falta un poco más de trama y suspenso, además de que carece de sucesos lógicos, como algunos han estado diciendo, sobre lo de Charlie que en un dos por tres ya es un asesino profesional, sin entrenamientos o experiencia previa. Además el final me parecio un poco bajo, ya que le falto más dramatismo. Claude, tú historia es BUENA, pero le hace falta mejoras. SUERTE. -- 21:22 24 oct 2009 (UTC) ok Farrther, entonces sí, disculpame :) Paz xd.-- 00:00 26 oct 2009 (UTC) , es verdad lo de Charlie. Aunque Gray Chelios le paso lo mismo al principio, se nota a través de las letras que en Sobrevivir tuvo suerte, pero aquí simplemente dispara y gana xd.-- 00:51 26 oct 2009 (UTC) Tiene buena trama,buena ortografia no se de que se quejan,el solo opino que si nos gustaba la historia,que votaramos por ella--Julian 06:12 26 oct 2009 (UTC)Julianlannes007--Julian 06:12 26 oct 2009 (UTC) tu voto no cuenta, a menos que des una explicación lógica, sabes por qué? Porque en PHD, se califica la historia, no al usuario que compró o no. Además no compró, porque no obligó a nadie a votar, solo si le gustaba la votaba a favor.-- 15:47 26 oct 2009 (UTC) Hey GT, pon esa regla junto a las otas, porque si alguien pone una historia y tiene una enemistad podrán votar en contra pero por la enemistad. Además, Gary no aprendió de la nada, estuvo en el ejército 8Para eso se crearon los Datos, para cosas que no te das cuenta) -- 18:08 26 oct 2009 (UTC) me había olvidado, pero leyendo lo sabría, no con los datos. Los datos no se crearon para eso, para los spoliers como dijiste.-- 19:48 26 oct 2009 (UTC) Perdón Miren, quiero acabar con esto de una vez. Que se retome la competición normalmente. Esto, se debe ganar compitiendo Claude, esta vez será conmigo. -- . 13:30 24 oct 2009 (UTC) No tengo idea de que decir...solo que esta historia si me gusto y si la considero Destacada, y la de SELC la considero buena. Pero hay de todo, buena, regular, mediocre, mala, DESTACADA. El chiste es que no siempre se gana una jeje. -- 16:59 24 oct 2009 (UTC) Buen trama, climax y acción en todos los sentidos aunque le faltan arreglos ortograficos, pero de todas formas es entendible je, je. Es genial esta historia y me gusto mucho, hasta al grado de hacerme casi llorar. 21:22 24 oct 2009 (UTC) .-- 00:10 26 oct 2009 (UTC) Bueno esta historia fue de lo mejor, me gusto la narracion del protagonista al iniciar y al momento RETIRADO. Buena trama, accion y merese un voto mas. Saludos-- 12:55 27 oct 2009 (UTC) Por ética de escritor y respeto al lector, abstenerse por favor de poner spoilers de las historias.-- 15:41 27 oct 2009 (UTC) Septiembre Liberty City Cops Esta historia quice postularla desde hace tiempo. En lo personal es mi favorita de mis historias, me gusta inclusive más que la otra saga. Si no la han leído les recomiendo leerla, y espero que voten por esta historia. -- 01:01 27 sep 2009 (UTC) y es recomendable que la lean. Tiene una gran trama y buenos personajes-- 12:35 27 sep 2009 (UTC) , muy buena esta historia, de verdad, mejor que la saga Sobrevivir, a mi punto d vista. Exelente trama, redacción y una suspenso revuelto con acción... bueno, el punto es que, a favor xD. -- . 15:39 27 sep 2009 (UTC) es muy buena para los policicas y para mi xdxdxdxd--Juan9999 19:48 28 sep 2009 (UTC)juan9999 : --☼ Fer 15:13 28 sep 2009 (UTC) Agosto GTA The Return , bueno como yo creo que escribi una buena historia pues la propongo para ser destacada, aqui esta: GTA The Return. Voten y espero que les guste --Joe141937 08:05 9 ago 2009 (UTC) Muy linda historia y todo eso pero, LA ORTOGRAFÍA. ¿Dónde están los acentos? ¿Es que nadie vio la regla de "GOZAR DE BUENA ORTOGRAFÍA"? Me parece que tendré que remarcarla un poco en rojo y ponerla bien grande.-- 19:39 25 ago 2009 (UTC) Traición -- . 21:33 9 ago 2009 (UTC) -- -- 00:36 17 ago 2009 (UTC) -- 23:45 18 ago 2009 (UTC) SALUDOS!.}} --TOTO.INC 23:54 18 ago 2009 (UTC) --ClaudeGTA3 - Háblame 15:28 19 ago 2009 (UTC) Hey, Piro, dos errores que quiero corregirte. Sé que nunca te voto a favor, pero no es que tus historias sean malas, es que nunca terminas corrigiendo lo que te digo. Es lo mismo que la anterior vez. John: Bla bla bla -dijo John. ¿Cuál pondrás? ¿"John: Bla bla bla" o "Bla bla bla -dijo John"? Si pones una no pones la otra, entiendes? El otro error es que la imagen dice Paro96, en vez de Piro96, y no se ni de donde sacaste esa foto xd. Sigo pensando que tus historias son geniales y que mejorarás muchísimo con la experiencia, que a los escritores de verdad no les falta.-- 19:39 25 ago 2009 (UTC) Julio CANCELADO Junio Venganza --Piro96 02:33 29 jun 2009 (UTC) -- 02:44 29 jun 2009 (UTC) . Pero aún no votaré a favor. Primero hay que ponerle acentos a todas las acciones en pasado y muchas cosas que llevan acento (o tilde según como lo digan en tu país). Segundo: Mira esto: '-John': Señores, lo siento mucho pero tendre que retirarme, un placer. - Dijo mientras salia por la puerta. Como es eso? O pones: '-John': Señores, lo siento mucho pero tendre que retirarme, un placer. O sino: Señores, lo siento mucho pero tendre que retirarme, un placer. - Dijo John mientras salia por la puerta. Entiendes? O pones "John: Bla bla bla" o "Bla bla bla - dijo John". Corrije eso.-- 19:34 29 jun 2009 (UTC) Mayo Historias:Liberty Tree/Encuentran al Fugitivo Victor Vance en San Andreas --Vic Vance 1996 10.37 25 may 2009 (UTC) . Yo no esperaba esto. ¿por qué no miran la regla "GOZAR DE BUENA ORTOGRAFÍA"? Además, no me parece muy bueno. Otra cosa más, las imagenes de esos tipos que pusiste con nombre tal, en realidad tienen nombre, si te fijas en los creditos BETA del GTA 3, verás que ellos tienen nombre, aunque parezca raro. Son BETAS de otros personajes. En una noticia, no ponen esos títulos ridículos. Si lees un periódico, verás que es un título, un copete y el cuerpo de la noticia.-- 21:24 25 may 2009 (UTC) , esos son personajes BETAS, ademas Lance Vance muere en 1986, ¿como puede ser detenido en 1987?, además concuerdo con lo que dice Gángter.--Leandritodepompeya 08:50 3 jun 2009 (UTC) Supervivir -- 22:23 28 may 2009 (UTC) . En realidad, si es como en este caso, que aunque sea la siguiente parte, es una evnetura nueva, y no un final o continuación de la anterior. No la quería votar a favor, por dos cosas. 1. Los nombres. No me gustan mucho. Babilon, Chan Wes... no sé, no se me dan. 2. La encuesta. La prohibiré. No vale eso de que los demás elijan lo que les gusta, lo pones, y luego ganas por poner lo que a ellos les gustaba. Pero, sin embargo, esta vez lo permitiré. La acción está de 10 y los detalles son exelentes. Así que:-----------------------> . -- 03:09 3 jun 2009 (UTC) Abril Grand Theft Auto Masters San Andreas 1°, 2° y 3° Parte Veo que nadie nominó este mes, así que lo haré yo. Esta es la tercera de la saga Masters que hice. Está muy buena, pone bien los personajes y, a los personajes importantes como CJ, no les crea la continuación de su vida como que murió, o se fue a Vice City o tuvo un hijo. Como no sabemos que le pasa a CJ en ese momento, CJ sigue siendo igual, solo que está en esta trama. Además es la mas larga y completa que hice hasta ahora.-- 18:41 23 abr 2009 (UTC) --Rikrdomorgado 00:29 3 may 2009 (UTC) La historia esta bien escrita y buena redacción.----[[Usuario:Miketoreno666|'Mike666']] 23:59 5 may 2009 (UTC) Gracias. Por cierto ¿Fuiste tu quien voto a favor a Traición? Si fuiste tu, no votes a favor a dos, porque eso no ayudaria a solucionar la ganadora.-- 00:11 11 may 2009 (UTC) Yo no fui ----[[Usuario:Miketoreno666|'Mike666']] 00:19 13 may 2009 (UTC) . No sigan votando.-- 16:05 15 may 2009 (UTC) Traición Ya que nadie nomino, tal y como dice Gángster Tommy, lo hare yo. Es mi primera historia, pero me han dicho que esta muy buena, hací que me dio confienza para nominar. Espero que voten. --'P1R0 1C3 K1LL7' 18:14 30 abr 2009 (UTC) Voto a favor de Traicion. Una buena historia, con argumento interesante y que desde el inició la acción es trepidente (la parte del hospital es de las mejores a mi parecer). Espero que gane. --Bigdadi 01:28 2 may 2009 (UTC) Pero aun le falta. Arreglar Ortografia. Hacer los capitulos mas largos. Terminar bien la caja de informacion. No esta muy bueno lo de empezar la historia sin saber nada. Si el capitulo se llama introduccion, introducir al lector a la historia. Y cuando los personajes hablan, pones Tal persona: Blabla. Pon en negrita el nombre del que habla, asi queda mejor. Pero muy muy buena. Te felicito (eso si, como conseguiste esa imagen, no vaya a ser que es ilegal xd).-- 23:54 2 may 2009 (UTC) Voto a favor de Traicion, me parece una buena historia con muy buena trama, en pocas palabras, te felicito, sigue asi! Borrado por no firmar.-- 00:07 11 may 2009 (UTC) Marzo Sobrevivir Me parece la MEJOR historia de la wiki... está muy bien hecha, y bueno, simplemente eso. Me encantó. -- 21:40 23 mar 2009 (UTC) estube pensando. La verdad, está muy buena la historia. Pero es que en la batalla del final no fue muy buena, ni siquiera sabia yo que Tommy era el malo hasta el final. O sea, desde el principio hasta final no tuva un argumento con un conflicto y un desenlace. Además me parece que Tommy no es así de patético que le dice a Gary eres un buen tipo y no se cuanto. Y al final quedó el título "Supervivir". Si la historia que sigue es del mismo argumento, que pongan un enlace, pero si no lo es, no deben poner ese título. Adémas no es la MEJOR (no tomen en cuenta lo último xd)-- 01:07 24 mar 2009 (UTC) 17:57 24 mar 2009 (UTC) ::Ummm... la historia no es mia, es de bigdadi... asique no me digas que le ponga imágenes y arregle el argumento a mi! xD Saludos -- 23:46 24 mar 2009 (UTC) Muy buena historia.--'p1r0 1c3 k1ll7' 12:46 4 abr 2009 (UTC) y a favor.-- 22:59 9 abr 2009 (UTC) GTA San Andreas Stories Muy buena. Hace especulaciones acerca de la muerte brian, muy buena. Tiene imagenes. Aunque lo que no me gusto fue el titulo. Quizas hagan un GTA con ese nombre, pero lo que importa es la historia.-- 19:45 2 abr 2009 (UTC) * No me parece suficientemente buena. Trata de la historia de Brian, si, pero los pandilleros no hablan tan cordialmente, y el hecho de que aparezca alguien con una minigun no es muy probable. -- 20:44 2 abr 2009 (UTC) Febrero Historias:Liberty Tree/Muerte brutal en Pershing Square seguido por Historias:Liberty Tree/Capturado el asesino de Michael Crowley -- 17:10 4 mar 2009 (UTC) -- 17:14 4 mar 2009 (UTC) No te enojes Yubel, pero me da la impresión de que la segunda parte, la hicistes rápidamente para poder tener una base concreta para nominar esta historia... Hay 2 cosas que me hacen creer que no merece ser destacada... Una de ellas son las imágenes... Las últimas, prácticamente son un fondo negro... No se entienden... La segunda cosa que no me gusta, es la ortografía y la redacción... La primera parte es aceptable, pero la segunda... Por eso te digo, mejor tomate tu tiempo para crear la historia, revisala 2 o 3 veces, fijate las imágenes, y despues las propones... Me paso con Misterix Mod... No voto en contra, porque quiero darte la oportunidad de ganarte un voto a favor... Voy a esperar un par de días... Esta será la última vez que voto al principio... La próxima, esperaré al final, para ver el art. terminado... -- 16:14 5 mar 2009 (UTC) -- 17:56 5 mar 2009 (UTC) Categoría:Archivos de proyectos Categoría:Historia destacada